inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Supernova!
Supernova! (スパノバ！, SUPANOBA!) là bài hát mở đầu của game Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy phiên bản Supernova và cũng là bài hát mở đầu trong anime. Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật スパノバ！スパノバ！スパノバ！スパノバ！ スパノバ！スパノバ！スパノバ！（スパノバ！） もしも 明日すべてが終わると 分かったとして その時 お前はどうする？ただ怯えてるのか？ 何のせず何か得る？失うばかりさ 迷えるその心の闇消し去る術を探しな 最後の時がくる瞬間まで・・・ 生きた証を消えぬく絆を 胸に刻んで華を咲かせろ！ 誰かじゃなくお前がやるんだ！ 見せろスパノヴァ！！ 覚悟はもうできている 決められている運命なんか！ 壊してやれっ！ この命が果てるまで 体中の血をたぎらせろっ！ まだ終わっちゃいない！ ダメもとラスト1秒！ サジを投げるにゃまだはやい！ ”心の隙にできたブラックホールに飲み込まれんなっ！” 意地で白☆星を掴めっ！ 湧き出すその力の名は・・・ そうさっ！ スパノバ！スパノバ！スパノバ！スパノバ！ スパノバ！（スパノバ！） Romaji SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! (SUPANOBA!) moshimo ashita subete ga owaru to wakatta toshite sonotoki omae wa dousuru? tada obie teru no ka? nani mo sezu ni nanika eru? ushinau bakari sa mayoeru sono kokoro no yami keshi saru sube wo sagashi na saigo no toki ga kuru shunkan made... ikita akashi wo kienu kizuna wo mune ni kizan de hana wo sakasero! dareka janaku omae ga yarun da! miseru SUPANOVA! kakugo wa mou dekite iru kimerarete iru unmei nanka! kowashite yare! kono inochi ga hateru made karadajuu no chi wo tagira sero! mada owatcha inai! DAME moto RASUTO ichi byou! SAJI wo nageru nya mada hayai! "kokoro no suki ni dekita BURAKKUHOORU ni nomikoma ren na!" iji de shiroboshi wo tsukame! waki dasu sono chikara no na wa... sousa! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! (SUPANOBA!) Tiếng Anh Supernova! Supernova! Supernova! Supernova! Supernova! Supernova! Supernova! (Supernova!) If everything were to end tomorrow and you knew it What would you do then? Just tremble in fear? When nothing's done, what's gained? It's nothing but losing Find a way to vanquish the darkness in your hesitating heart Until the final moment arrives... Engrave this proof of living and unwavering bonds into your chest and make flowers bloom! Don't make someone else do it, do it yourself! Show me a supernova! I'm already prepared for it! Who cares about this so-called fate! Break it down! Until this life meets its end Let the blood inside you boil! It's not over yet! One second with nothing else to lose! It's too early to throw in the towel! "Don't lose yourself to the black hole in the crevices of your heart!" Stay strong and grasp that white☆star! The name of that power bursting out is... Yes! Supernova! Supernova! Supernova! Supernova! Supernova! (Supernova!) Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! (スパノバ!) もしも明日 全てが終わると分かったとして その時 お前はどうする?ただ怯えてるのか? 何もせずに何か得る?失うばかりさ 迷えるその心の闇消し去る術を探しな 最後の時が来る瞬間まで… 生きた証を消えぬ絆を 胸に刻んで華を咲かせろ! 誰かじゃなくお前がやるんだ! 見せろスパノバ!! 覚悟はもうできている! 決められている運命なんか! 壊してやれっ! この命が果てるまで 体中の血をたぎらせろっ! まだ終わっちゃいない! ダメもとラスト1秒! サジを投げるにゃまだはやい! “心の隙にできたブラックホールに飲み込まれんなっ!” 意地で白☆星を掴めっ! 沸き出すその力の名は… そうさっ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! (スパノバ!) 掴みかけてた勝利と言う二文字は いつの間にか消えた…ってそれで良いのか? 誰のせい?他人のせい?良い加減にしな 次のチャンスがあると思うな 甘くはないのさ 命を燃やした先にあるのが… 「最低」なのか「最高」なのか 今はまだ分からないが この魂に胸張れなくちゃ 意味などねぇさ!! このまま負けっぱなしで 終わりたくねぇ!口だけじゃねぇ! 遺伝子まで! たとえ積み重ねてきた 今までの全部壊しても ここは引きさがるんじゃねぇ! お前の人生の分岐点! 死ぬまで終わらせやしねぇ! “不安と言う名のGRAVITY跳ね除けるんだ” 余韻残さず出しきれっ! 新たに目覚めたそのパワー! いくぜっ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! (スパノバ!) この命が果てるまで 体中の血をたぎらせろっ! まだ終わっちゃいない! ダメもとラスト1秒! たとえ積み重ねてきた 今までの全部壊しても ここは引き下がるんじゃねぇ! お前の人生の分岐点! 死ぬまで終わらせやしねぇ! “不安と言う名のGRAVITY跳ね除けるんだ” 余韻残さず出しきれっ! 新たに目覚めたそのパワー! いくぜっ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! スパノバ! (スパノバ!) (スパノバ! スパノバ!) Romaji SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! (SUPANOBA!) moshimo ashita subete ga owaru to wakatta to shite sonotoki omae wa dou suru? tada obie teru no ka? nani mo sezu ni nanika eru? ushinau bakari sa mayoeru sono kokoro no yami keshi saru sube wo sagashi na saigo no toki ga kuru shunkan made… ikita akashi wo kienu kizuna wo mune ni kizande hana wo sakasero! dareka janaku omae ga yaru nda! misero SUPANOBA!! kakugo wa mou dekite iru! kime rarete iru unmei nanka! kowashite yare! kono inochi ga hateru made karadajuu no chi wo tagira sero! mada owatcha inai! DAME moto RASUTO ichibyou! SAJI wo nageru nyamada hayai! “kokoro no suki ni dekita BURAKKUHOORU ni nomikoma ren na!” iji de shiro☆boshi wo tsukame! waki dasu sono chikara no na wa… sousa! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! (SUPANOBA!) tsukami kake teta shōri to iu nimonji wa itsunomanika kieta… tte sorede yoi no ka? dare no sei? Tanin no sei? iikagen ni shina tsugi no CHANSU ga aru to omou na amaku wa nai no sa inochi wo moyashita saki ni aru no ga… “saitei” nanoka “saikou” nanoka ima wa mada wakaranaiga kono tamashii ni mune harenakucha imi nadonee sa!! kono mama makeppanashi de owaritaku nee! kuchi dake janee! idenshi made! tatoe tsumikasanete kita ima made no zenbu kowashite mo koko wa hikisa garun janee! omae no jinsei no bunkiten! shinu made owara seyashi nee! “fuan to iu na no GRAVITY hanenokerunda” yoin nokosazu de shi kire! arata ni mezameta sono PAWAA! ikuze! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! (SUPANOBA!) kono inochi ga hateru made karadajuu no chi wo tagira sero! mada owatcha inai! DAME moto RASUTO ichibyou! tatoe tsumikasanete kita ima made no zenbu kowashite mo koko wa hikisa garun janee! omae no jinsei no bunkiten! shinu made owara seyashi nee! “fuan to iu na no GRAVITY hanenokerunda” yoin nokosazu de shi kire! arata ni mezameta sono PAWAA! ikuze! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! (SUPANOBA!) (SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA!) Video Anime thumb|left|335 px Game thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu Thể_loại:Âm nhạc